turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Still Out Here!
This is the 6th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... Albert and Christa cuddled up, much to the annoyance of Marcy. Marcy then went to Julia who agreed Albert was to big a threat to keep around any longer. Challenges Immunity Challenge: '' Fauxconut Bowling'' The castaways would compete in a bowling tournament. Each castaway would be randomly matched against another castaway from the other tribe and and be given two rolls. The castaway who knocks down the most pins moves on to the next round. The last person standing for their tribe wins immunity. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day 16 Calkini Christa is off in the woods pouting. Marcy and Sam are in the ocean. Marcy: She's so going next. Sam: Christa? Marcy: Yes, we're merging and I can convince everyone to vote her off, I'm sure of it. Sam: Well, she's not making it hard on us! They both laugh as Julia comes with tree mail. Julia: Christa come out here! Christa: Why? I know I'm going next! Sam: Tree mail! Christa comes out slowly and depressed looking. Christa: I'll read it. Go to exile island where you will live with the other tribe until your next immunity challenge! Everyone screams and jumps up and down. Julia: Wait, are we living on exile island? Everyone immediately stops jumping. Marcy: Something's not right. Sam: We might as well head out. They grab the boat and start to paddle out. Halacho Kim is walking with Anabelle to tree mail. Anabelle: We have to stick together. Kim: Of course, I mean, we can run this merge, and look good while doing it. Anabelle: It's going to be ugly the first couple of rounds since my old team members might not trust me. Kim: Trust me, by day 39, we'll be sitting at final tribal. Kim and Anabelle reads the tree mail and scream in excitement. Anabelle: I hope the merge tribe is pink! Pink is so my color! Kim: Tree mail you guys! Everyone comes out as Kim reads Kim: Go to exile island where you will live with the other tribe until your next immunity challenge! Everyone screams and Anabelle runs right to the boat. Anabelle: Let's go! They might already be there! Everyone gathers their stuff and rows out to Exile Island. Exile Island Halacho arrives first and Calkini comes right behind them. After they all get off people start talking about all sort of things, from life stories to strategy. Sam and Billie started to talk about an alliance. Sam agrees and says they should vote off an old Calkini member first to prove Billie wants to work with them. Billie agrees. Anabelle asks everyone what the merged tribe's name should be. After thinking about it, Marcy suggests they name it after a town nearby since their tribe names are named after towns. They decide on Tenabo and look in the hut to see if their buffs are there. They just find a note which reads At the next immunity challenge you will find your new tribe buffs Until then, get to know one another. Marcy is talking to Kim about the old camps. Kim comments how if they had to choose a camp, she'd choose Halacho. Marcy agrees and says how lucky Kim is too be on post-swap Halacho and how the last tribal's have been stressful since Christa was aligned with Albert. Kim asks if she wants Christa gone and Marcy says yes. Christa and Anabelle are walking around Exile Island. Christa: We're back together again! They quietly celebrate as they talk. Christa: Marcy has to go, she has a big target on my back. Anabelle: But we have to take out a Calkini member, they might be able to slide under the radar until it's too late for us. Christa: Ok, but you have to promise Marcy is the first Halacho member we vote out. Anabelle: Agreed. Julia, Britney, and Kim are sitting in the hut. Kim: I can get Anabelle to join us. Julia: Yes! I'm so ready to finally be in the majority! Sam and Marcy made up the main alliance over there. Kim: She wants Christa gone since she was with Albert, I disagree, we can use her. Britney: Yeah! If there's a reward challenge, we can't pick each other to go with, it'll cause people to get suspicious. Day 17 Immunity Challenge Everyone arrives waiting to get their buffs. Jeff: Are you ready to get your new buffs? Everyone yells yes. Jeff: Well, we need captains to pick new tribes, so I will hand you a bag, take a rock, don't look at it and when I reveal open, whoever has the blue rock is captain for Halacho, green for Calkini. Everyone gasps and stares in shock. Billie: I thought we were merging? Jeff: You will be, but not today, no where did it say you were merging it just said you were getting to know everyone before you got split into new tribes. Jeff counts down and everyone opens. Britney is captain for Halacho and Ethan is captain for Calkini. They picked the tribes as follows. Jeff: So today you will be competing for immunity. You all will bowl and the tribe that wins the most rounds out of five win. After this challenge you will go back to the Halacho camp if you're on Halacho and Calkini camp if you're now on Calkini. Ready to play? Everyone screams yes and the challenge gets under way. Jeff: One more twist, Halacho, choose one Calkini member to go to Exile Island. Anabelle: Jackson. Jeff: Jackson, you will return to your tribe at the next reward challenge. Calkini Ethan is sitting chopping wood. Billie: I still can't believe we won without hardly any rice. Anabelle: I was expecting some food here. We can only go like, two more days and we need to get some food. Ethan: Food was much better at Halacho. Ethan than strikes down the machete and it cuts him. Marcy: Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Ethan: Yes, I'll be fine. Ethan goes to the ocean and washes it off. Marcy is grabbing a plant. Marcy: This should help the pain, I learnt it in biology. Marcy applies it to Ethan's finger and warps it up. T he sun starts to set and Marcy walks by Ethan. Ethan: MARCY! YOU'RE DEAD! Marcy: What? Ethan pulls out his arm and it's all blistered up. Ethan: IT WAS POISON IVY! Ethan is sitting in the ocean mad. Marcy: I'm so sorry Ethan! Ethan: I'm never trusting your remedies again! Exile Island Jackson is trying to start a fire. Jackson: The clue said that it was up high and it's going to be hard to find it in the dark, so I'm waiting till morning. Jackson is sitting in the hut and the wind carries away the roof. Jackson: Just my luck. It starts to rain and Jackson curses. Jackson strikes the flint as the spark flies and catches the hut's walls, he start to smash his jacket against the walls. Jackson: Seriously, this is the worst luck I've ever had! Jackson then wakes up and it's the middle of the night. He gets up and walks around the beach. He finds a wooden plank on a cave wall. Jackson: I found another clue! Jackson swims over and finds that it is much harder to find than what he first thought. Day 18 Halacho Sam is talking with Christa about wehter or not they were working together. Christa: I don't think I am, I'm voting for you tonight, it's either you or me to them. Sam: Alright then, it was good meeting you. Christa is talking to Kim about how Sam has other people on his side. Christa: He's a much bigger threat. If someone's going to win it, he is, he'll fly under the radar. Kim: I'm thinking about it. I mean, the same thing could be said about you. Kim and Julia are talking. Julia: Christa's a smarter person to take to the end. She has no friends. Kim: I agree, I mean, it's just sad to watch him now though. Julia: Just avoid him! Britney comes up Britney: Sam right? Julia: Yeah, he has friends, Christa doesn't. Tribal Council Halacho comes in and sits down. Jeff asks if anyone knows when the merge might be. Christa responds with it can't be soon enough. Everyone laughs as Britney says she thinks it'll be tomorrow. Jeff asks Sam if it's hard being the only guy around and Sam says yes, but Julia is helping him out. Julia says that Sam is fun to be around but is also a threat for the end game. Jeff asks Sam if that's true and Sam says probably. Jeff: It's time to vote, Kim come take the urn and vote. Everyone goes up and votes Jeff: I'll go tally the votes First vote... Sam Second vote... Sam Third vote... Christa Fourth vote... Sam Jeff: Sam that's enough, come bring me your torch. Sam brings the torch up. Jeff: Sam, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs his torch and Sam leaves. Everyone yells bye to Sam as he leaves. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Halacho runs on girl power "Go Halacho!" *And one castaway is sent to Exile "They sent me? They must want my whole tribe to starve." Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.